


Worship

by omgbubblesomg



Series: 31 fics in 31 days [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Sam Winchester, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, Forced Orgasm, Kinktober 2017, Licking, M/M, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Touching, Rimming, Top Lucifer (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/pseuds/omgbubblesomg
Summary: Lucifer takes the time to worship each and every inch of his vessel’s perfect body.





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: Creampie; **worship** ; cross-dressing
> 
> One week down! Some of you have pointed out that I am posting Kinktober early. I'm on AEST so I get a full day's head start on America and I am absolutely playing that advantage.

Lucifer laid his vessel out on the musty motel bedspread. With a snap of his fingers the room wavered and took on the appearance of something much grander. A suite with white sheets and gold trimmings. His vessel deserved the best.

He spread himself out across the naked male body, ignoring the way it tried to cover itself.

“Beautiful,” he crooned, pulling its hands away to reveal the sweet perfection beneath. Sculpted muscles covering the lithe frame. Its chest was heaving as it gasped in fear, and he soothed it with a finger running from its belly button up to the hollow at the base of its throat. He tapped at the bobbing adam’s apple. “Shh, precious. Not long now.”

He leaned down and took a rosy nipple between his teeth, tugging at it until it firmed up. He bit down hard, and the vessel jumped. “So responsive,” he praised. He kissed across to the other nipple to do the same thing, and when it, too, hardened, he pressed it back down with the tip of his finger, letting it spring back into place again and again before he sucked it back into his mouth, moaning happily. The vessel was so… _erotic._

His fingers tripped downwards, scratching through the hair at the apex of its thighs.

“Please,” moaned the vessel. “Don’t.”

He hushed it with his lips, drinking the sound of its voice. Refusals meant nothing anymore. He peppered kisses over its face. Each eye. Each cheek. The sensitive spot beneath each ear. He used his teeth to scrape across the smooth line of its jaw. Below, he tugged at its cock, which remained boringly unresponsive.

That was okay, though. He had all the time in the world. All the time that it was possible to have. There would never be anyone else except him and his perfect, beautiful vessel.

He rolled it onto its stomach, and paid as much attention to its back as he had to its front. A kiss for every delicate freckle. Fingers combing through long hair. He worked his way down. Let himself take his time. There would only be one first. At its feet he sucked each individual toe into his mouth, moaning around them as they wiggled and futilely tried to kick free.

“Ticklish,” he hummed, pleased. He ran his fingers over the arch of its foot, just to see it writhe. He did it again. It was bucking and straining, trying to get away. He held it easily with fingers around its ankle. “Perfection.”

It took days. Almost a week as he meticulously catalogued every scar. Every sensitive point. He wanted to learn his vessel from the inside out. He kept going until even the sounds it made were familiar. The way it cried out when he bit too hard. The way it swore at him when he licked into its mouth, tasting and claiming. The way it begged him to stop when he tugged at its cock.

Finally, finally, he made his way back to the apex of its thighs. He had saved the best for last. He spread its cheeks and waited for the predictable protest (“Don’t! Get off! Dean, help me!”) before lowering his mouth to lick at it. And he shouldn’t have been surprised that his vessel was perfect here, too. Soft and sweet and opening _just right_ around his tongue. He gave himself another full day just for the task of enjoying his vessel, here. Snaked his tongue out further than a human tongue could go, so he could taste right up into his vessel’s body. (“Get out! Get out!”) He licked and probed and eventually it started to respond, growing heavy and hard beneath them, and hanging deliciously when he pulled it up onto its knees.

He wanted to make it pine, make it beg him for release, but there would be time for that later, too. He would give it what it wanted, even as it tried to push him away. He rolled it onto its back and settled down above it, taking it deep within his mouth.

When it came, it was to a sob so beautiful that he might have cried, the name of its brother spilling over its lips as he swallowed it down, tasting the heady evidence of its pleasure.

Then it was his turn. He had ignored his own arousal for long enough. And now it was time to claim his body, and then claim the rest of the world.

He shoved inside in one long, slick glide, shouting as he did. The vessel barely acknowledged his presence, except perhaps to whimper and turn its face away. He turned it back, and forced it to watch him as he drove even further forward.

“Dean isn’t coming,” he told it. “There’s no one left.” He slung its knees over his shoulders and leaned down as though they were making love, pressing its thighs against its chest to give himself more room. “Just you and I,” he murmured. “For the rest of forever.”

When he at last released himself into his vessels body, it couldn’t stop itself from crying. He leaned down to lick the salty tears away, and of course that was perfect, too.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Want some more rapey dark Samifer? I just started reading [Claiming Sammy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104757/chapters/27444540) by TFWBT. Come join me :)
> 
> Tune in for Kink Day 8: deep-throating
> 
> As always, if you enjoy please hit dat kudos button and feed the irrationally hungry monster that is my muse.


End file.
